starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Estação Pontocentral
Estação Pontocentral, conhecida pelos killiks como Qolaraloq ou o Puxador de Mundos, era uma antiga estação espacial capaz de mover um planeta inteiro com seus raios tratores. Ela foi criada pela colmeia Thuruht em 1.000.000 ABY; o que fazia dela um dos artefatos mais antigos conhecidos pelos Jedi durante a época da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Características A Estação Pontocentral continha dentro de sua estrutura colossal uma coleção extremamente intricada de sistemas de energia ultra-alta. As melhores mentes da galáxia estiveram estudando, mapeando e ponderando o funcionamento do leviatã mecânico por eras, mas mesmo assim ainda existiam furos no entendimento de seus processos chave. no sistema Corelliano com a Estação Pontocentral ao longe.]] O que havia sido descoberto era que os seus sistemas eram capazes de gerar grandes quantidades de energia nuclear, magnética, elétrica, raio trator e poder hiperespacial para usar um tipo de "raio trator hiperespacial". Estação Pontocentral podia projetar este poderoso raio trator através do hiperespaço seguindo a trajetória de qualquer alvo. Ele era capaz de "agarrar" um objeto tão grandes quanto uma estrela e muito facilmente o mover para qualquer lugar dentro do raio de alcance operacional da estação. A estação poderia utilizar esse poder para destruir estrelas e planetas, colapsando seus núcleos através de massivos fluxos gravitacionais. As matrizes do poderoso raio trator do hiperespaço consistia de enormes estruturas coniformes no interior da estação cercadas por seis cones menores. Durante a operação dos sistemas, essa matriz era desenhada neste formato geométrico especificamente para agir fonte de alimentação ao raio trator. Com uma largura de 100 quilômetros e comprimento de 350 km, era maior do que a primeira Estrela da Morte. De longe, parecia uma enorme esfera parcialmente translúcida com dois pequenos pólos cilindricos e lisos que encaravam Talus e Tralus. O interior consistia de uma área oca conhecido como Cidadeoca que podia ser habitada, e também servia como deposito das poderosas matrizes dos imensos raio tratores da estação. A estação foi construída antes da invenção da gravidade artificial, por isso girava para simular a gravidade. Na realidade a Cidadeoca e Pontobrilhante, um sol artificial contido em ponto no centro da estação, foram feitos deste formato para acomodar o que era a fonte de energia para a estação e seus misteriosos habitantes e construtores que já viveram nela. Existia uma estação menor e com design similar no interior da Goela, apelidada Estação Sumidouro pelo seus habitantes. História Origens e Redescobrimento No ano de 44 DBY, os Jedi Raynar Thul, Lowbacca, and Tekli se encontraram com a colmeia Killik chamada Thuruht. Os Thuruht permitiram a eles verem as histórias da colmeia, com isso foi revelado que os Killiks eram de fato os construtores da Pontocentral e que a chamavam de "Qolaraloq"— e fizeram isso com o poder da Força. A colmeia Thuruht, junto a dúzias de outras colmeias, criaram a Pontocentral sob as instruções do Filho e da Filha, a quem os Killiks conheciam como Os Arquitetos. Ao se unirem a mente coletiva da colmeia, os irmãos deram aos Killiks a capacidade de manipular a Força para construir a Estação. Com o uso da Força os Killiks extraiam e fundiam minérios dos asteroides, e se moviam através do espaço sem qualquer outro meio de propulsão, a não ser a própria Força. De acordo com os Thuruht, a Pontocentral foi feita junto com a Estação Sumidouro, o funcionamento interno de Kessel, e A Goela em si para conter a sua "Mãe", a criatura conhecida como Abeloth, a quem os Killiks viriam a chamar de A Provocadora do Caos. Estas revelações refutaram as especulações anteriores de muitas espécies que diziam que os Killiks tinham simplesmente absorvido o projeto de construção de um dos designers da Pontocentral para sua mente coletiva e a memória da criação dela se tornou uma faceta da mente coletiva de toda a espécie. De fato, essa teoria estava parcialmente correta - O filho e a Filha se tornaram Unidos para ordenar diretamente a construção, e para dar aos Killiks as habilidades necessárias com a Força para criá-la. Uma vez que a tarefa fora cumprida, Os Seres deixaram a mente coletiva dos Killiks e tomaram de volta o controle deles sobre a Força. Eras antes de estabelecimento da República, a Estação Pontocentral foi usada para mover os planetas do Sistema Corelliano—Corellia, Selonia, Drall, Talus, e Tralus— para suas orbitas atuais. Após este trabalho, a estrutura permaneceu estacionada nos Pontos Lagrangianos entre os Mundos Gêmeos de Talus e Tralus, e isso gerava energia para os seus poços gravitacionais. Quando os Corellianos começaram a explorar o espaço e seu sistema, eles descobriram a Estação Pontocentral e que ela estava lá desde o início dos tempos. E embora eles a estudassem e a habitassem, a estação e o seu propósito permanecia um mistério para eles. Nunca foi determinado se a Estação foi feita para ser habitada, no entanto, oPontobrilhante fornecia para o ambiente luz e calor e fez o interior dela aceitavelmente fértil como qualquer planeta. Por gerações os colonos habitaram a Estação com suas casas, parques, lagos, pomares, e terras agrícolas criando assim a Cidadeoca. Mais Tarde Em 1 DBY, A bibliotecária da Biblioteca de Theed em Naboo perguntava aos espaçadores passantes algumas questões sobre conhecimentos gerais e algumas delas eram sobre a Estação Pontocentral. Durante a Primeira Insurreição Corelliana em 18 DBY, foi descoberto que o sistema de raio trator poderia ser usado como arma, arma esta capaz de destruir estrelas inteiras, fazendo ela vir a ser considerada mais poderosa do que o Esmagador de Sois. Nesta crise, Thrackan Sal-Solo pretendia usar a Estação para forçar sistemas estelares inteiros a submissão e restaurar o Sistema Imperial. Depois de uma batalha emocionante que abalou o todo o sistema Corelliano e quase arrastou a Nova República para baixo, o "plano Caçaestrelas" foi evitado. ]] Cidadeoca foi incinerada pelo Pontobrilhante quando a Tríade Sacorriana usou a Estação para transformar em supernova sua primeira estrela. Os poucos sobreviventes retornaram para os seus planetas. Alguns anos mais tarde durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Anakin Solo se recusou a usar a Estação Pontocentral para destruir uma frota Yuuzhan Vong inteira na Batalha de Fondor, então Thrackan Sal-Solo o fez em seu lugar; porém, ele não teve uma mira precisa, resultando na destruição de não apenas a metade da frota Yuuzhan Vong, mas também três quartos da frota Hapana aliada. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica Em 40 DBY, Estação Pontocentral foi usada mais uma vez como arma, mas dessa vez foi o povo Corelliano que pegou as armas dentro de seus muros massivos. Mas isso não seria fácil, já que a estação era protegida por um droide que Thrackan Sal-Solo havia programado para acreditar que ele mesmo era Anakin Solo. Ben Skywalker foi capaz de desabilitar a estação fazendo com que o droide, que referia a si próprio como "Anakin Sal-Solo", perceber a verdade de sua existência. Ela foi danificada pelas forças da Aliança Galáctica no fim do Bloqueio de Corellia, dando esperança de que a arma não seria usada nunca mais para obliterar os mundos vizinhos. A despeito do desejo de paz, imagens da Estação Pontocentral eram exibidas nos itens de vestuário usados pelos Corellianos para mostrar a sua dedicação às causas do seu mundo natal. Demorou pouco tempo para a Pontocentral voltar a ficar operacional depois de ter sido danificada pela Aliança Galáctica. A arma foi disparada mais uma vez sobe a iniciativa do Primeiro Ministro dos Cinco Mundos Sadras Koyan para aniquilar Jacen Solo e a Segunda Frota da Aliança Galáctica, Solo conseguiu sobreviver ao assalto, porém a Segunda Frota não teve a mesma sorte. Ele retornou mais tarde à Pontocentral como líder de uma força tarefa para capturar a estação para usar contra a Confederação. Vendo que o equilíbrio do poder sempre penderia muito para o lado de quem tinha a seu favor a enorme força destrutiva, o Grão-Mestre Luke Skywalker e a Nova Ordem Jedi se encarregaram de uma incursão contra a estação para finalmente destruí-la. O Mestre Jedi Kyp Durron liderou a incursão com Toval Seyah, um cientista da Aliança Galáctica e ex-espião que tinha trabalhado na estação no passado. Seyah foi capaz de modificar as reservas de dados da Pontocentral para que todas as coordenadas da galáxia tomassem a estação como ponto de referência. Durante a batalha campal entre a Confederação e as forças da Aliança Galáctica, um técnico chamado Rikel, que teve sua esposa morta pela Guarda da Aliança Galáctica na capital galáctica de Coruscant, foi posto em comando dos controles da arma. Ele tentou marcar as coordenadas para por Coruscant no alvo, porém as coordenadas marcadas como a do alvo 0, 0 que agora tinham a estação como referência e não mais o padrão Galáctico devido à sabotagem de Seyah, e quando o poderoso raio trator disparou, a massiva construção foi envolta em um grande pulso magnético que detonou toda a estação, aniquilando qualquer traço da enigmática estrutura do sistema, matando todos abordo e destruindo incontáveis naves no raio da explosão. Como resultado da destruição da Pontocentral, a Estação Sumidouro na Goela começou a apresentar avarias. Que causaram um deslocamento da crosta que formavam os buracos negros que compunham a Goela, criando uma "rachadura" na outrora crosta completa. Isso permitiu que Abeloth pudesse sair da Goela, que parecia conter a influência dela enquanto estava intacta (Abeloth podia anteriormente influenciar aqueles que estavam na Goela e aos younglings no refúgio). De acordo com os Thuruht, a destruição da Pontocentral foi um resultado direto da tentativa de Jacen Solo em mudar a visão que teve na Piscina do Conhecimento. Por tentar alterar o futuro, aparentemente Jacen alterou a Corrente da Força e liberando Abeloth—A Celestial encarnação do Caos. Aparições thumb|200px|Esquemas da Estação Pontocentral *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' * *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Ylesia'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Abyss'' *''Apocalypse'' Fontes *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * * Links Externos * Categoria:Estações espaciais Categoria:Pré-República Categoria:Setor Corelliano Categoria:Superarmas